Ienzo's Tale
by PrincessJuliaOfHeart
Summary: How Ienzo Zexion became a nobody and what drove him to do it. I do not own the character's Onyx, Helia, Obsidian and many other's that are in there they are owned by my friend. All other characters of the series belong to Disney and Square
1. Ienzo's Tale 1

Something I wanted to randomly do right now

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters Disney and Square do

All other characters that are not in the series belong to my friend

We co-collabed on this one so yeee

--

Something I wanted to randomly do right now. My bad if you don't like it or think that people shouldn't expand on the ideas of video games/other series

Most of this is taken out of an RP and redone so it's happening and what not

--

Ansem the wise was staring at two dark haired boys, although he was one of the younger rules of Radiant Garden's his weary eyes showed his true age. "Do you understand that you can tell no one what goes on here?" He pushed aside various papers that were scattered on his desk, "the experimentation and research that we do here is strictly for scientific knowledge. What we do here could be considered madness."

The youngest one of the two cleared his throat and spoke, "The only other people who know about this place other than you are your assistants, us, and my little sister." Helia's words were chosen carefully and spoken softly with much wisdom for his age.

'_I'm pretty sure we can trust all of them_,' thought Obsidian, the eldest of the two, without batting an eyelash.

Ansem nodded at Helia's statement, "but understand that years from now, whether these experiments are still taking place or not, you must tell no one." He slightly turned his head in the direction of the lab door to see his youngest assistant, Ienzo, walk in.

"Sir," Ienzo bowed deeply, "I've set up the experiment and with your permission I'd like to-" he said while lifting his head only to see his teacher giving him a look that read 'stop'.

"Experiments are hereby suspended until we can make absolutely sure our calculations are correct."

Ienzo stood up again and gave a slight bow to announce his exit, "yes sir." With that he moved back into the door and closed it quietly behind him so he could return to his work.

Ansem sighed and turned back to Obsidian and Helia, "it is not a matter of trust. It is a matter or keeping the secret in the future, if anyone found out what we have been doing here the townspeople would become chaotic."

Helia nodded, as did Obsidian, "you're right," they said at the same time.

"What if our calculations were off?" Helia asked.

Ansem sighed and turned around in his chair to the chart that hung behind his desk. "I was recently visited by the King of another world. He said that we should not tamper with the hearts of anything. Even with the slightest miscalculation this would would be in danger along with everyone on it. We could engulf everything in the darkness we seek to control."

"We brought our family here in hopes of keeping our younger siblings out of danger, the darkness is exactly what we were trying to get away from." Helia spoke harshly.

Obsidian stopped Helia from saying anything more. "Helia calm down." He spoke calmly, almost the same way their younger sister would have said it. "We should be going, it's getting late." Obsidian said and began to head up through the dark passage way; Helia sighed to himself and followed. A girl with long black hair was reading in the library when Helia and Obsidian walked out of the passage.

Xehanort was gathering previous notes out of the catalogue, "Helia. Obsidian." He greeted them and smiled, "I hope Master Ansem wasn't too forbidding." He held the notes in the crook of his arm

"Afraid so," Obsidian said as he walked with Helia.

The girl continued her reading, find the book she had to be more interesting than her two brothers at the moment.

"Don't worry, Even and I are going over the calculations with him later. I'm very sure that the tip he received was wrong." Xehanort rolled his eyes, "a king from another world forbidding experiments in the name of science seems a little strange."

"But it isn't impossible," Helia said as he walked over to the girl that was reading.

The girl looked up calmly, her dark black eyes staring into the grey ones that belonged to her brother.

Obsidian nodded to Xehanort. "Well we have to go check on our brothers. We'll be back in an hour or so."

Xehanort nodded, it wasn't unusual for the two to go in and out of the lab because they, unlike the others, had other things to attend to.

"Do you mind watching her again?" Helia asked to make sure it wouldn't bother the man to have her around a little bit longer.

"Oh no, I enjoy watching her." Xehanort said with his usual smile, "she is very quiet and enjoys reading."

At that moment Ansem had called Ienzo back into his office.

"Thanks." Helia said and followed Obsidian into the next room to go find their other brothers.

Xehanort smiled at the girl, "do you want to come down to the lab and see what we're working on?"

The girl looked up at Xehanort and gave a small nod.

Xehanort smiled, "well come on. Maybe Ienzo has some more of that yummy sea-salt ice cream that's all the rage." He opened the passage by pulling on a book labeled, 'Dive into Darkness: Notes on the Secrets of the Heart'.

Onyx stood up and closed her book to follow Xehanort. Obsidian and Helia's voices could be heard as they yelled at their rowdy brothers just outside of the castle.

"Ienzo are you in here?" He opened the door to the lab to see if his younger 'friend' was in there.

The purple haired boy stood at his lab table with goggles on, "yes. I'm just testing some chemicals that Ansem told me to work with." The teen felt degraded at having this simple task, hadn't it been his idea to build the underground lab for the experiments? He sighed and pulled off the goggles when the chemicals did nothing but fizz and then die. "Hello Onyx." He smiled and opened his desk drawer so he could put his equipment away.

"Hi Ienzo." Onyx said softly and gave a small smile back. She could hear Obsidian and Helia yelling at her other brothers.

"He didn't lecture you about the experiment we set up did he?" Xehanort asked while putting the notes down on his own desk. Being Ansem's favorite assistant he had become close to the man and had grown accustomed to his reactions.

"He said not to go forward with it. That it could be too dangerous." He pulled three ice creams out and handed one to Onyx. He held out another to Xehanort.

"Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Xehanort took an ice cream and bit into it almost like it was what stood between them and their experiments.

She took the ice cream gently from him when he handed it to her. "Thanks," she said softly.

Ienzo smiled at the girl but then his face became almost expressionless at the older man's reaction, "but Xehanort it isn't wise to-"

Xehanort raised a hand, "he started us on the idea. Why can't we further our research in the name of science? Why stop because some fellow who claims he's a King said so?"

He looked at the ground, "I suppose you're right." Something inside him told him that the idea of going against their teacher's will was wrong yet the calling of a break through in their experiments drowned out his better judgement.

Onyx was listening to her brothers yell, having been used to hearing it most of the time. The discussion between the two wasn't of importance to her.

Xehanort smiled, "I'm glad you see it my way. We'll complete the experiment soon so keep everything ready."

"But won't we need..." Ienzo saw Xehanort pull out the spare key to the basement hall.

"I made a copy of it just in case something like this came up." He handed the key to the boy, "keep it safe."

Onyx heard silence come from upstairs followed by a couple of footsteps that came closer to where they were.

Ienzo nodded and took the key quickly so he could slip it into his coat pocket.

Obsidian walked in and sighed softly, his brothers were such a handful compared to his sister. Helia followed in soon after and sighed the same way as Obsidian.

Xehanort smiled, "are all of you attending the town festival tonight?" He was skilled at the art of lying and between the lab assistants it had barely become known. Yet somehow he could full their wise leader into believing his smiles and laughs were real instead of a ploy to keep his real intentions hidden.

"Possibly," Helia said and thought.

"Are you?" Obsidian asked.

"We have calculations to go over so we may be late." He pretended to look over the notes, "but from what I'm reading it won't take that long."

Onyx watched her brothers as they spoke with Xehanort, as usual she was being silent.

"I don't think Ansem wants to speak with us anymore so we could go later on. That is once our brothers calm down." Helia said.

Xehanort smiled, "that's good. I think Ansem needs to calm down before canceling everything. He's been having a tough time especially since he's come up with that idea of a King from another world."

Ienzo remembered well how Xehanort had really been the only one to see the King other than Ansem himself. How he had plotted to use that against the Wise Ansem for his own gain. Even though it could end in tragedy there was the slim chance that they could truly discover what created the darkness in the heart and why those strange creatures came from it.

He smiled, "yes." He regretted the part he would have to play in this. "He is under a lot of stress since those falling stars came down a while back." '_And he got that idea to send off his poor granddaughter..._'


	2. Ienzo's Tale 2

The laughter of children and adults filled the market place. A cool breeze blew through the town as if everything was starting a new and fresh.

Yet not all things were calm.

Onyx walked around, basically alone. Helia and Obsidian had gone out to chase their brothers so she was left alone. She sighed softly to herself, having been bored with the festivities.

Ienzo was being bullied by his peers that he often tried to avoid by working in the lab. "Leave me alone!" He begged feebly, his voice became strained towards the end because he wished to speak out against his attackers yet never could find the courage to. He huddled over his book in an attempt to protect it, it was the last thing his mother had given him before she had left and it was the world to him.

"Come on Nerd, what is that the only thing you care about?" Sprton and Scipio teased.

Centauri sighed as he watched four of his friends bully the poor boy.

Onyx heard a familiar voice and noticed a familiar group ahead. She headed over and pulled their 'leader' off of Ienzo. Soon enough the boys stopped once their leader had been pulled. "Why can't you guys just leave him alone?" Onyx asked, her voice soft and serious.

Sprton and Scipio smirked. "Because it's fun to watch him protect his little book." Scipio remarked as Sprton reached over to Ienzo and pulled the book away from him.

Ienzo tried to grab his book back, "quit it! That's Ansem's book!" his poor lie was one of his ploys to try and get them to leave it alone yet it was easy to see through.

Onyx looked at Centauri who only gave her a look telling her that it was pointless to stop them. Sprton tossed it to Blare, who tossed it to Blaze who tossed it to Scipio, basically they were playing keep away.

Ienzo jumped to try and catch it in midair, "why do you guys have to be so mean?" He held back his tears, he knew he was nothing but a weakling and couldn't stop them. Even for his age he still couldn't protect himself, it was what made him a target. Being a scrawny seventeen year old that couldn't even speak up for himself.

Onyx wanted to do something to help Ienzo, but she was told repeatedly not to use her powers in public. She could hear the laughter of the others, knowing how it felt. Sprton fell over when he tried to catch the book, Blaze had thrown it a little to hard. Onyx picked the book up from the ground and dusted it off a bit.

"This was getting boring anyway. Come on lets go." Blaze said and began to walk off. The others followed him. Onyx watched them leave before walking over to Ienzo.

"Why do you let them do that?" she asked softly and handed him the book.

Ienzo took his book and hugged it, "I don't know how to fight and people..." he was shaking and almost in tears, "people are stupid!" he took off running towards the castle, crying more as he thought of all the things people had ever done to him.

Onyx was slightly taken aback by his actions. She wanted to go after him but Obsidian walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, telling her it was best to leave him alone. She pulled away from her brother and headed off in the direction the group had gone.

Shunning him in public, making him the butt of all their jokes, becoming their punching bag and play thing. It angered him that people could be so cruel to him when he had done nothing. Only two people had ever been truly nice to him knowing they would gain nothing from associating with him. Those two were Onyx and Ansem.

Ansem sat in his office watching his four year old granddaughter run about making a mess of things. "Kairi sweetie, be careful.

Ienzo knocked on the door after wiping his tears away and regaining his composure.

"Come in," Ansem smiled as Kairi blew bubbles that floated up until they touched the ceiling and popped.

Ienzo entered the office, "Ansem, sir, is Xehanort still here?"

"Yes. He's down in the lab cleaning up." Ansem watched his young assistant go into the lab and felt something terrible was going to happen.

"Xehanort..." he called softly so he wouldn't alert anyone.

"Yes?" The silver haired male stepped out of the shadows of the dimly lit lab.

Onyx had found the group, and by now she was telling them off. She was afraid as to what was going through Ienzo's head at the moment but didn't let it bother her. Soon enough the group had left her alone, all except for the white haired boy, Centauri. They stood in silence for a moment, both fearing that something was going to go wrong. Obsidian and Helia had a bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs and began to head towards Ansem's underground office.

"Xehanort, I believe we should start the experiment now." Ienzo walked over and pulled out the key that he had been trusted with.

Xehanort smiled, "I'm glad you came around. It wouldn't have been that fun without you."

Ienzo saw that Braig, Dilan, Even, and Elaeus standing behind Xehanort in the darkness. "I'm glad I'm not the only one that wants to do this," he opened his drawer and pulled out his goggles.

"Well let's start this," he walked over to the far wall and inserted the key. Without hesitation he opened the door to reveal a man strapped to a table.

Ansem watched his granddaughter play with the present he had given her for her birthday. A wonderful necklace that had a green gem drop. He heard footsteps on the stairs and looked towards the door.

Ienzo pressed the energy beam towards the mans heart. "Experiment Number 6. Attempting to create a true heartless."

Elaeus was working with the heartless synthesis machine, "creating more synthetic heartless. Branding." He announced as it was customary as they all worked at the different stations.

Obsidian and Helia hurried into Ansem's office. "Ansem, who's in the lab??" Obsidian asked worriedly.

"Xehanort and the others. Why?" Ansem stood up, already knowing what was happening.


	3. Ienzo's Tale 3

There was screaming and chaos in the market place

There was screaming and chaos in the market place.

"Come on kids!" Cid Highwind was pushing along three teenagers named Leon, Yuffie and Aerith.

Ansem loaded Kairi into a small gummi ship for one. "Be safe my star." He set it in the direction of a world he knew she would be safe in.

Helia had gone to make sure Onyx was safe where she was.

Obsidian had gone back into town to help everybody get to safety. The last two that he found were a blond teen with spiky hair and a dark haired girl with red eyes.

Ansem fled his own way after helping all of the people he could. '_They looked up to me and I let them down. I do not deserve a name such as mine. Ansem the Wise? More like Ansem the Fool..._'

"What!? What's happening!" Ienzo was cornered by the heartless in the basement. The others had already been attacked and killed by the wild heartless. A heartless attacked him and pulled his heart out of his chest. "It was just to further the name of science..." he faded away.

Helia and Obsidian had forced their siblings to hide while the readied their escape...

_That day I lost it and then lost everything I had. My hate...my agony...my love...I was no longer Ienzo but now given a new name by 'Xemnas'. Now I am Zexion and seek nothing but to return to my former self...no matter what the cost._


End file.
